A Wild World
by Sporedude135
Summary: (either up for adoption, abandonment, or deletion, depending on what you guys think)
1. Chapter 1

**A Wild World**

 **Episode 1**

 _The camera pans over Earth, focusing on a familiar eye-shaped island._

The Continent

It is a strange land. It's the only one of it's kind to have a distinct eye-shape. Located in the Mediterranean Sea, near the island of Crete and about the same size as Greece itself, the Continent is in a good spot, allowing for flat and expansive grasslands, green forests, and towering mountains. But those features are not what the Continent is known for. In fact, it's the animals that live there.

 _The screen then cuts to black. The picture returns. This time, the camera is zooming out of a nest, which has multiple, football-sized eggs._

This island, is host to some of the most ancient creatures in Earth's history.

 _The snout of a reptilian creature appears from the top of the screen, gently moving one of the eggs before raising it out of shot. The scene then cuts to show the creature. The creature is large and bulky, being thirty-three feet long from snout to tail and covered in scaly skin._

Dinosaurs.

 _The dinosaur was about to lower it's head down again, but then looks up. The scene quickly cuts to show the rest of the creature. It stands up on it's hind legs as a flock of birds fly out of a tree in front of the morning sun._

This island is home to many different species of them. And that's not all.

 _The dinosaur lowers back down, gently pushing an egg to the outer rim, making the eggs go into a circle-like pattern. A monkey comes into the shot, taking a look at the eggs before being swatted away by the dinosaur. It comes back and sniffs at one of the eggs. The dinosaur snorted at it, which caused the monkey to flee. The scene then cuts into an aerial shot, showing the monkey check out more nests, some built by different species of dinosaur. The monkey then approaches a lake, where not only more dinosaurs, but large elephants covered in fur and smaller reptiles with large sails on their backs, have their morning drink before they go gorge themselves on grass, leaves, and fruit._

So many animals, from many different time periods, co-exist with each other on this island, somehow not changed by evolution in the slightest.

 _The monkey heads around the lake, startling some birds before reaching the other side. It watches a few pterosaurs flying around before noticing a small lizard with wings fly above it, landing on a log. The monkey gains interest in it and starts to approach it._

Though, this island is also home to creatures that you would usually find in a fantasy book.

A dragonfly hovers around the small creature before it strikes the bug with it's sticky tounge. It swallows it whole, but takes flight after the monkey chases after it. It follows the flying lizard into the nearby forest, where the creature lands on a tree.

But, like many ecosystems, there are not only creatures that want a life eating plants, but...

 _The monkey slowly approaches the lizard, but it takes off again, flying past what seems like a tree with a weird trunk pattern. But then the "tree" moved slightly._

there are those that take a different path.

 _Saliva drops from the treetops and lands on a roof near the monkey. Looking up, it sees a gaping jaw filled with sharp teeth. The scene cuts to outside the forest, where the monkey bursts from the undergrowth, screaming in terror. This catches the attention of the other creatures. What was the monkey running away from? That was answered when a giant, crocodile-like creature bursts from the trees. It's easily nine meters long. It's appearance causes a stampede, as they didn't want to become this croc's next meal. The croc noticed a lone Plateosaurus struggling to get away. There's it's prey. It catches up to the poor dinosaur and bites it's neck, snapping it as dustwas thrown into the air. The croc roared in triumph before dragging it's prey back into the forest._

But we aren't focusing on those animals for this story. No. This story will focus on a certain pack of speedy thieves.

 _The camera pans down on one of the Iguanodon eggs. The call of a dinosaur signaled a new one nearby. The mystery dinosaur appeared in the camera's view. It is roughly the size of a turkey, covered in blue-ish gray feathers and a large, sickle-shaped claw on it's two feet._

A Velociraptor, has noticed the opprotunity, and has come to take one of the eggs for an easy meal. Her name is Blue.

 _Blue grabs the egg and looks around for a bit. She then takes off into the forest, running across logs and dodging trees with ease until she reaches a clearing, where a small nest with eggs sits in silence._

Velociraptors are smart creatures. Blue knows she can't break the egg with her jaws, so she'll use the next best thing.

 _Blue notices a stone nearby and heads towards it with the egg. She hits the egg on the stone multiple times, breaking the egg easily. She then eats the contents of the egg, to her satisfaction._

She's not alone however.

 _The sounds of a squealing pig filled her ear holes as she noticed a pig running past her. From the shrubs, three new velociraptor emerged, with a feather pattern similar to Blue's._

These three are Blue's sisters, Charlie, Echo, and Delta. They were chasing the pig to have for breakfast as their alpha got a drink from the nearby lake. Sadly, the pig got away.

 _The three snapped at each other, blaming one another for the loss of the pig. Blue tilted her head and snorted. Her sisters were about to get into a fight before the last squeal of the pig filled their ears. Soon, a new velociraptor appeared, with blood on his claws, dragging the pig behind him. He was slight taller than the four, with black head feathers, grey body feathers, and blue leg and tail feathers._

This is their alpha, Owen. He fount them a few years ago after they left their family and formed a pack with each other, which is very uncommon among raptors. Since males are generally stronger than females, he became their alpha soon after.

 _He snorted, telling them about the kill. Echo, Charlie, and Delta rush over and begin to gorge themselves on the dead pig as Owen looked at Blue, then at the nest. Only three eggs were there, all laid by Blue._

They will be expecting these eggs to hatch in a matter of days. They could sense it.

 _As Owen went to rest under the shade of a tree, Blue went over to her sisters, who had finished eating and were just about to leave to get a drink. She decided to join them, and they went over to the lake. They noticed the herbivores had returned, and a bunch of Triceratops were getting a drink as well. Small birds were flying above them, picking parasites and dead skin off the Triceratops backs._

The Continent is home to many wonders. Join us as we watch Owen's pack survive in this beautiful yet dangerous world. What could await for our pack of speedy thieves? Stay tuned to find out on the next episode of A Wild World!

* * *

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending of this episode/chapter. I'm still thinking of ideas that I want to have for this show/story. And yes, the raptors are from Jurassic World. But, to you guys, is it odd that I made Owen a raptor? I did it because it just sounded...right to me. I mean, he is their alpha in Jurassic World, so why not make him an actual raptor alpha of a raptor pack? (BTW all animals in this story that are not creations of me or mythical creatures are based off of the most recent depictions of the animal). If you guys want to contribute by giving me ideas for this story, leave a review.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

 **So you may wonder why I am giving you this note. Well, I haven't worked on this in ages, and now I finally got the courage to do so. However, I feel like this story deviated from what I wanted to tell. I wanted to showcase what my fictional island, Zlarca, had to offer, kinda like Walking With Dinosaurs, not focus on a raptor pack the entire time.**

 **So I'm working on a new chapter. I will delete this note and replace the first chapter with what I have. I am sorry if you don't like what I'm about to do, but I feel like its necessary to keep this on here.**

 **This is Sporedude135 signing off for now...**


	3. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note:**

 **So...well...I'm sorry. I have run out of steam for this thing. The first authors note that I gave was supposed to help, but I got side-tracked, wanting to work on so many other stories that it got pushed back into its little corner like before. So, in the most likely case, either I will never work on this again (unless I let one of you adopt it or I finally get some ideas going) or I may delete it. Its up to you guys. For now, this story is abandoned...likely forever.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
